You're Next (2011) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = October 13, 2017|golden_chainsaw: = Felix Davidson |dull_machete: = Talia |profanity = Yes}} Overview In the opening scene, Adam and Talia (Kate Lyn Sheil) are seen having sex. After they finish, Adam gets up to take a shower while Talia heads downstairs to make herself a drink. She notices that the sliding glass doors in the living room are open. She closes the doors then puts on a CD. Adam finishes with his shower, and steps out into the bedroom, where he sees something written on the mirror. As he steps closer, he realizes the message is written in blood and reads, "You're Next". When he looks down, he finds Talia lying in a pool of blood, stabbed to death. As Adam turns around, he is accosted by a masked man, who kills him with a machete to the head. In the next scene, Paul (Rob Moran) and Aubrey (Barbara Crampton), a middle-aged couple, are driving to their country home. As they pass by their neighbors house, Paul mentions that the neighbor (Adam) recently left his wife for a co-ed (Talia). They enter their country home, a stately mansion, heavily secluded deep in the woods. As they are unpacking, Audrey hears a noise come from upstairs. She is then startled by Paul, who enters the dining room where she was setting up. She asks if he was upstairs just then; he says no. She thinks someone is upstairs, but he just brushes it off, saying its a creaky old house. Just then, they hear another sound. Paul sends Aubrey outside, while he goes up to investigate. He enters the upstairs bedroom and is about to open a dark closet door, when he is startled by Crispian, his son. Crispian (AJ Bowen) asks why his mother is outside, crying. Paul and Crispian head downstairs; once they leave the room, the closet door creaks open, revealing that someone was, in fact, hiding inside. Paul and Crispian meet Aubrey outside, where she is comforted by Erin (Sharni Vinson), Crispian's Australian girlfriend. It is later revealed that the entire weekend is a family reunion of sorts, which includes Crispian's two brothers and his sister. Erin and Crispian are the first to arrive, with the rest set to arrive the next day. That night, while in bed, Crispian reveals to Erin that his father was in the marketing department for a huge defense contract company, and the family is loaded. The next morning, Crispian awakens and heads downstairs, where he finds Erin sitting with Drake (Joe Swanberg), Crispians brother, and Kelly (Margaret Laney), Drakes wife. Drake is somewhat arrogant and condescending, and mocks Crispian for being fat as a child. Erin goes into the kitchen where Aubrey is preparing dinner and asks if she needs help. Aubrey asks if Erin can go to the neighbors house (Alan) and borrow some milk. Erin heads over to the house, where she hears the Dwight Twilley song blaring. As she knocks on the door, the song ends, and starts right up again. From inside the house, we see Alan's dead body propped up on the sofa, so it appears he is just sitting, as we hear Erin knock on the door. When she receives no reply, she heads back to the house. Later that night, the rest of the family arrive: Felix (Nicholas Tucci), Crispian and Drakes other brother, and his girlfriend, Zee (Wendy Glenn), a moody goth chick; and Aimee (Amy Seimetz), the little sister, and her boyfriend, Tariq (Ti West), a documentary filmmaker. As the family sits down to dinner, Paul toasts the reunion of the family, and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. However, the mood is suddenly broken when Drake starts mocking Tariq's films, claiming that he enjoys commercials more than actual film making, then asks Crispian how he and Erin met. Crispian (who is a teacher/professor) reveals that Erin was originally his TA, but stopped when they begin dating. Drake mutters that it was unprofessional under his breath, which Crispian hears, and an argument ensues. Soon, the rest of the family joins in, and everyone starts arguing. In the middle of all of this, Tariq looks out the window and sees something. He gets up from the table and approaches the window. Suddenly, an arrow bursts through the glass, striking Tariq square in the forehead. No one notices at first, until they see Tariq stumble around, then drop dead to the floor with the arrow sticking out of his head. More arrows burst through the window panes, causing everyone to fall to the ground and seek cover. In the middle of the panic, Aubrey stands up, and Drake moves to push her out of the way, just as another arrow breaks through the glass, hitting Drake in the shoulder. The family makes it out of the dining room, while they tend to Drakes wound. Everyone checks their phones to call 911, but none of the phones are working. Felix mentions that whoever it is might be jamming the signals. Erin grabs her phone and sends a text message to 911, revealing that she knows that they have to respond to that, but is unsure if they will get a decent signal. They decide that one of them should run outside and try to get to one of the cars. Aimee volunteers. Crispian suggests that Aimee get a running start, and that he and Paul will open the doors at the last second, so as to catch the killers by surprise. Aimee makes a break for the door. They open the doors, and she makes it outside, but is immediately cut down by a length of piano wire stretched horizontally in front of the door. The wire slices Aimee's jugular, and, after they pull her back inside to safety, the family watches helplessly as she bleeds to death. Aubrey breaks down after watching her daughter die. Erin runs upstairs and checks around, finding no one, and suggests they put Aubrey to bed. Paul comforts Aubrey as he puts her in bed, and leaves her in the room, locking the door behind him. Aubrey is inconsolable, and continues to cry in bed, just as a man dressed in black clothes and wearing a Fox Mask crawls out from under the bed. As Aubrey continues to wail, Fox Mask pulls out a machete and kills Aubrey with a blow to the head. The rest of the family hears Aubrey's scream and rush upstairs, where they find Aubrey's corpse, and the words "You're" Next scrawled on the wall in her blood. Paul breaks down, and is helped back downstairs by his sons. Kelly goes up into the bedroom to see Aubrey's corpse, and notices the window is open. She moves to close the window, then hears something in the room. She peeks down under the bed and sees Fox Mask. Frightened, Kelly runs from the room, screaming, and runs outside. Drake goes after her, but knocks the back of the arrow sticking out of his shoulder against the piano wire, causing him extreme pain. He grabs the end of the arrow and yanks it from his shoulder, causing him to pass out. Crispian and Erin pull Drake back inside the house. Crispian then tells Erin that hes going to go look for help and promises that he will return. Kelly rushes through the woods and comes upon Alan's house. She sees Alan sitting on his couch, and she screams to be let inside, slamming her hands against the back windows. Alan, however, doesn't respond because he is dead. As Kelly continues to pound on the glass, the reflection of a man wearing a Tiger Mask materializes behind her. She turns around just as a person with a tiger mask throws her through the glass. Kelly, injured and bleeding, begins crawling on the floor, as Tiger Mask pulls out an maul, puts his foot on Kelly's neck, and slams the maul into Kelly's head. Tiger Mask then pulls the maul from Kelly's head, then sits down on the couch next to Alan's corpse, staring at Kelly's dead body. Back at the house, Erin goes into the kitchen to gather weapons and grabs a kitchen knife. As she passes by a window, a hand bursts through, as a man wearing a Lamb Mask grabs her by the hair. Erin struggles to break free, and stabs Lamb Mask in the hand, pinning it against the wall. Lamb Mask screams, as Erin moves to get another weapon, grabbing a meat pounder. When she turns back to the window, she finds Lamb Mask is gone. Erin goes back to the living room, where she finds Felix and Zee, and is about to hand them weapons when another window explodes, causing Erin to fall to the ground, dropping all of the weapons. She looks up and sees that Kellys corpse was used to break the glass, as Tiger Mask enters the home, wielding the axe. He raises it and slams it down on Erin, who moves out of the way just in time. Erin then kicks Tiger Mask in the crotch, then grabs the meat pounder. She strikes Tiger Mask in the knee, causing him to fall over and then bludgeons him to death with the meat pounder. Felix and Zee watch in horror, as Tiger Mask lies dead on the ground, surrounded by his own blood and brains. Erin reveals Tiger Masks face, asking Felix and Zee if they know him. They both say 'no'. Erin guesses that there are at least two other assailants, and that one is definitely in the house. Hearing this, Paul grabs a knife, and heads back upstairs, seeking revenge for his wife's death. Erin notices that he's gone and goes to find him, but Felix and Zee offer to go get him instead. Erin then heads down to the basement after Felix reveals that there are additional tools (weapons) down there. While upstairs, Paul searches for the other assailant, and is shadowed by Fox Mask. Paul checks the closet from earlier, and finds a sleeping bag, bottled water, and even a bottle filled with urine, revealing that someone had camped out in the closet over a few days. He is startled by Felix and Zee, who try to convince him to come back downstairs. Paul tells them that they're being targeted, that this wasn't a random act of violence, just as Fox Mask steps out of the corner and slices Paul's throat with the machete. Paul dies a slow, bloody, agonizing death, as Felix and Zee watch without emotion. After Paul dies, Fox Mask walks up to Felix and Zee. Felix asks Fox Mask why he did that in front of them. It is then revealed that the assailants are working for Felix and that he is after the inheritance, which is worth millions. Downstairs, Lamb Mask enters the house, and finds Tiger Mask dead on the ground. Lamb Mask goes into a rage, turning the dining room table over, and screaming. Erin hears his screams, grabs a screwdriver, and heads back upstairs. Drake also awakens from the screams, and is cornered by Lamb Mask, who is hell bent on revenge. He approaches Drake with the machete, just as Erin runs into the room, and stabs Lamb Mask in the back. Lamb Mask screams in pain, then rushes out the front door, with the screwdriver still in his back. Erin tells Drake that he blacked out. He asks about Kelly, and, not wanting to reveal the truth, Erin says she doesn't know where she is. Felix and Zee re-enter the room, and both say that they found nothing upstairs. Erin then tells Drake and Felix to go down to the basement to find more weapons, as she and Zee will make booby traps. Erin and Zee then take some boards and drive nails into them, placing them under the exposed windows, so that anyone stepping inside will step on a nail. Zee asks where Erin learned all of her tactics. Erin reveals that she had a strange childhood, and that her father went crazy when she was a child, and moved the entire family to the Outback, and basically raised Erin in a survivalist compound. As she explains this, Zee picks up one of the boards and is about to drive the nails into Erin, but stops when she turns around. Downstairs, Felix reveals to Drake that Kelly is actually dead. Drake breaks down and yells at his brother, who proceeds to stab Drake in the chest with five screwdrivers, yelling for him to die. Meanwhile, Erin asks about Paul, and Zee says he upstairs, and hes fine. Erin wants to go up and check on him, but Zee volunteers to do so. Erin says they can go up together. Zee changes her mind, and says she feels safer downstairs. Erin heads upstairs, as Zee goes to the basement to meet up with Felix. Upstairs, Erin finds Paul's corpse, and is suddenly cornered by Fox Mask. With nowhere to go, she jumps from the second story window, landing hard on the ground below, as a shard of glass impales her left leg. Fox Mask looks down from the second story, as Erin limps off into the woods. Felix and Zee meet up with Fox Mask, and explains that everything is going wrong. He tells Fox Mask to go get Erin and kill her, but Fox Mask says that hes faster and stronger than her, and doesn't seem to be in a hurry to finish the job. Felix reminds Fox Mask that he is paying him a lot of money. Fox Mask exits the room, as Zee pushes Felix onto the bed and tries to initiate sex. Felix says hes not in the mood, and Zee says she wants him to fuck me next to your dead mother. Felix is revolted, as Zee states that he never wants to do anything interesting. Felix leaves the room, while Zee steals a ring off of Aubrey's corpse. Erin limps next to a tree, pulling out a mini-flashlight, and pulls the shard from her leg. She hears a noise and turns with the flashlight, revealing Lamb Mask, aiming a crossbow at her. He fires, but she ducks just in time, and makes back towards the house. Erin crawls through one of the shattered windows and hides behind a curtain. Lamb Mask crawls through the same open window, avoiding the boards with the protruding nails, but doesn't see the other board placed closer to the windowsill, and steps right on a nail. Lamb Mask screams in agony, as Felix, Zee, and Fox Mask make their way into the living room. Lamb Mask pulls the nail from his foot. Felix complains about Lamb Mask bleeding on the carpet, leaving his DNA. Lamb Mask, enraged, grabs Felix and shoves him against the wall, shouting about Erin killing his brother (Tiger Mask). Felix claims he didnt know they were brothers, he just knew they served together (implying that the assailants are all ex-soldiers, possibly working for the defense company that made the family rich). When Lamb Mask threatens Felix again, Felix, though frightened, states that no one will get anything if he dies, since he alone will receive the entire inheritance of his family's estate (revealing that he killed Drake). He does, however, offer to pay Lamb Mask and Fox Mask extra as soon as the inheritance comes through. Erin, hiding behind the curtain, hears all of this, when suddenly her cell phone starts to beep. The sound gets everyone's attention, as Erin fumbles with the phone, revealing that her text message to 911 sent earlier has gone through, meaning the cops are on their way. After Felix agrees to pay the remaining assailants extra, Fox Mask grabs the machete, and walks over to the curtains to kill Erin. Erin, weaponless, raises her fists, and, when Fox Mask pulls back the curtains, she punches him straight in the throat. Fox Mask grabs his throat, choking, as Erin escapes out of the house. When she makes it outside, she double backs into the house through another exposed window. Felix, Zee, Fox Mask (having recovered from the throat punch) rush out to catch her, with Lamb Mask, dragging his wounded foot, follows behind. Felix, Zee, and Fox Mask split up to search for Erin, with Felix taking the crossbow from Fox Mask. Lamb Mask, once he makes it outside, notices the other open window, and slowly approaches it with the axe ready. When he pokes his head through the window, Erin stabs him in the head with a screwdriver, killing him, and taking the maul. While inside the house, Erin sets up a booby trap by positioning the maul above the door, holding it with a brick and some yarn, and tying it to a chair, so that once the front door is opened, the axe comes swinging down, and kills whomever walks through. As she finishes setting up the trap, she sees Fox Mask heading back inside the house. She anticipates him opening the front door, but is surprised when he enters through one of the exposed windows. Erin makes her way down to the basement, where she smashes all of the lights. She sets up her digital camera to take numerous pictures automatically, each time with a flash. Fox Mask enters the darkened basement, lit only by the flashes of the camera. As he approaches the camera, Erin takes a block of wood and smashes Fox Mask over the head. She then beats Fox Mask to death with the block of wood and exits the basement. She heads back into the living room and slowly picks up a discarded knife, not seeing that Felix is outside the house with the crossbow, putting her in his sights. She senses something, then turns right as the arrow bursts through the glass. She falls over, seemingly hit. Felix and Zee crawl through one of the windows and go to find Erin. Zee enters the kitchen, where she finds Erin (who was not hit by the arrow), and they fight. Felix enters and stabs Erin in the shoulder with a knife. Erin grabs a blender and smashes the glass over Felix's head, then places the exposed blades on top of his head, wraps the cord around his neck, and plugs the blender into the wall socket. The blender starts up, the blades cutting through Felix's skull, killing him. Zee watches in horror, as Erin pulls the knife from her shoulder, and stabs Zee through the head, killing her, as well. As Erin, exhausted and bleeding, sits next to the corpses of Felix and Zee, she hears Felix's cell phone ring. She grabs the phone and accepts the call, but doesn't say anything. She hears Crispian on the other end, asking Felix if it is over. Crispian enters the house, continuing to talk to whom he believes is Felix, until she turns a corner and finds Erin holding the cell phone in one hand, a knife in the other. Crispian asks about Felix and Zee; Erin reveals that she killed them both. Crispian tries to explain that he was in on it, but that was because he was broke, and offers to pay off Erin's student loans, quit her bartending job, take a vacation, etc. He tries to explain that she was never meant to be harmed, but that things got out of control. He slowly approaches her, trying to convince her that she can either be rich or he could go to jail. Erin then stabs him in the neck behind the ear, causing him to bleed severely, before finishing him off by stabbing him in the eye. Crispian falls to the ground, dead. Just as Erin is about to leave, she is shot in the shoulder, and falls to the ground. A young police officer stands next to one of the exposed windows, holding his smoking gun, surprised by either what he did or what he's seen. Mistakenly thinking that Erin might be responsible for all of the killings, the cop returns to the patrol car and radios into dispatch about bringing backup and an ambulance. He then turns to head inside the house and opens the front door. Erin, with very little strength, screams for the cop not to enter through that way, just as the maul slams into the policeman's face. Deaths # Talia: Killed with machete offscreen - 4 mins in # Erik Harson: Slashed with machete offscreen - 4 mins in # Tariq: Shot in forehead with crossbow - 26 mins in # Aimee Davidson: Throat slit open w/ garrote wire - 33 mins in # Aubrey Davidson: Machete to the head offscreen - 37 mins in # Kelly Davidson: Axe swung into side of head - 44 mins in # Tiger Mask: Skull pulverized w/ meat tenderizer - 49 mins in # Paul Davidson: Throat slit w/ machete - 52 mins in # Drake Davidson: Torso full of screwdrivers - 1 hr 3 mins in # Lamb Mask: Stabbed in head (eye?) - 1 hr 15 mins in # Wolf Mask: Brains bashed in with a log - 1 hr 20 mins in # Felix Davidson: Head impaled w/ blender blades, head blended - 1 hr 23 mins in # Zee: Stabbed in top of head w/ knife - 1 hr 23 mins in # Crispian Davidson: Stabbed in neck and eye - 1 hr 29 mins in # Officer Trubiano: Axe swung into face just offscreen - 1 hr 31 mins in Trivia * This is the fourth "one-off" Kill Count James did Category:Kill Counts Category:One offs Category:One off Category:Modern One Offs